


mirror musings

by kemonomimi



Category: Guild Wars
Genre: Character Study, Elementalist - Freeform, Gen, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemonomimi/pseuds/kemonomimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>eris reflects on her appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mirror musings

It isn’t that she’s ugly.

Her face is round, her eyes heavy lidded like a day-dreaming child. Lips are bowed like a doll’s, and her hands too small to handle most weapons; nobility suits her, as she was born into the role, but she cast it aside a little over a year ago. Now she is independent, free from titles and politics, but she cannot throw aside her genetics as easily as she can her reputation.

She dips a brush into a small pot of black, swirling and tapping away the excess. Her hands are steady as she lines the curve of an eye, then extends the line in a sharp curve above a sharp cheek bone. Flawlessly she executes the same procedure to her second eye, lips quirking in victory as years of practice pays off in perfection.

As a child her tutors had dismissed her. “She has no artistic talent,” they cried to her father, “she paces like a tiger in a circus cage, tearing through canvases and smearing paint on the furniture.” Now she admires her own brand of tiger stripes in the mirror, and the way they elongate dreamy eyes. 

She is an artist of necessity now, painting herself into someone slightly more experienced, seasoned. She is a mercenary, not a noble playing political games while the world around them burns.

Lashes are darkened with powders and extended, and the reflection that peers back at Eris makes her smile. Bold eyes draw attention from her childish face. Saccharin hair, the color of cloyingly sweet cotton candy, tumbles widely over a shoulder.

She looks her age now. She looks mature. Maybe even a little sexy.

She loves it.

Clamoring at the door draws her eye away from the mirror. She catches a glimpse of blue eyes, maybe lingering just a touch too long, and frowns at a stammered request that she put some clothes on or at least shut the door. 

She sends a fireball hurling Euan’s way just for good measure, making sure it fizzles out before it sets anything valuable in the borrowed room on fire, before she shuts the door. He has a point, after all. It’s time to start the day.

**Author's Note:**

> from the prompt 'is appearance a big deal to your oc?'


End file.
